A crude cell wall-rich fraction has been isolated from Listeria monocytogenes. This material induces resistance to infection in mice and does so by mechanisms which are, at least in part, immunologically specific. In addition, this cell wall fraction is a bone marrow derived cell mitogen and adjuvant in mice. Studies are in progress to fractionate and purify this material and to study its biologic properties further.